


Night Terror

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, hallucination, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto/Yuugi trick for the prompt "someone is awake well after they should have gone to bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terror

Seto’d been working too hard. Mokuba knew it. Yugi knew it. And despite what they might believe he knew it too. It was hard not to though. After the mess that had been the big five he had more work than ever and fewer people he could trust. At the end of the quarter with the financial reports due shortly he found himself working longer than ever.

He hadn’t slept in two days. He could tell he was worrying Yugi, though the little blond hadn’t said anything yet. He swore to get the reports finished tonight so he could finally get some rest.

By three in the morning he was finally closing in on the finish line. He went down to the kitchen to make himself some coffee for the final push. Not wanting to disturb Yugi or Mokuba, and not needing the lights to navigate by he’d left them off.

As he stood in the kitchen listening to the coffee pot drip coffee into the carafe he thought he heard something else. He stepped away from the machine, deeper into the kitchen shadows.

There were footsteps.

Seto frowned. The staff had all been sent home for the night and there was no way it could be Yugi or Mokuba. The steps were too heavy. Too... deliberate.

Seto froze. He recognized the footsteps.

He fumbled back against the counter, reaching for the drawer where the knives were kept.

Before he could get it open his worst nightmare was there. Gozaburo stood before him, leering down at him.

“Seto.” Before the brunet could move a heavy hand backhanded him. He was lifted off his feet, slamming into the cabinets on the other side of the room and slumping against them.

“Seto, Seto, Seto. Always a disappointment aren’t you?”

“You can’t be here, you’re dead.” Seto muttered, shaking his head. “I’m dreaming, I have to wake up.” A hand closed tightly on his collar, choking him.

“Oh, I’m really, boy. I told you you’d never escape me.”

Seto grabbed at the man’s hand trying to force him to let go. It was useless. Gozaburo was like an immovable object.

“You think you’re so much better than me, kid. So much **smarter** than me. I’ll show you.” He had a knife in his hand. He must have grabbed it after Seto’d been dazed from the initial hit. Stupid to give into the dizziness. Stupid to stay in one place.

Gozaburo pressed the knife to his throat, the point dragged across his skin with enough force to cause a trickle of blood.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson, once and for all.” He hissed in Seto’s ear. The knife began moving, leaving a shallow trail of fire...

“Seto!” Yugi screamed from the doorway.

Seto blinked. He was still dizzy from the slap, he could feel blood on his neck. “Yugi...”

The blonde grabbed a towel, kneeling beside him and pressing it firmly against the wound. “Don’t talk. We need to get you help. Do you have your cell phone?”

He should. He carried his cell phone everywhere. He must have left it when he first heard him... He motioned vaguely at the coffee maker. Yugi jumped up, grabbing the phone and dialing frantically. His fingers were red and slick.

Seto was so tired, his eyes closed...

-

Mokuba was standing with Yugi watching as they loaded his brother into the ambulance to take him to Domino General. “I don’t understand.” He whispered. “What happened?”

Yugi squeezed his hand. “I don’t know Mokuba. I thought I heard something downstairs and when I got to the kitchen...” Yugi trailed off, looking like he might cry.

“Yugi?”

“Seto was holding a knife to his throat...”


End file.
